Danni Phantom
by Merissatheseagoddess
Summary: First Danny Phantom fan fiction. Don't like will still continue. Fem!Danny. Not a huge fan of this ship but DannyxDash. Hope you like. Suck at summaries because they never go along with the story so not gonna post one.


My name is Danielle Fenton. I am the second daughter of Jack and Maddie Fenton. I have an older sister named Jasmine but we call her Jazz. My parents are ghost hunters and built a portal to the ghost zone. It didn't work at first but a friend of mine, Samantha Manson, encouraged me to fix it. So me being me went inside and stupidly hit the on button. Stupid dad putting the on/off switch inside. I was struck with what felt like ten car batteries shocking me through my body. I could see black dots throughout my vision. When I woke up my hair was as white as snow, my eyes were like a radioactive green, and the hazmat suit I put on to check it out was now black with white details instead of it white with black details. Good thing Sam ripped off dad's face sticker that was on before. Now I'm a half ghost.

I save all of my hometown, Amity Park, from ghosts. My favorite ghosts to fight are Skulker; a tiny green blob in a suit of robot armor with a flaming green mohawk, Walker; the ghost zone's prison's warren that has a southern drawl to it, and Box Ghost; he is really easy to capture and really annoying. Some I like to hang out with like Kitty and Johnny 13; they are a couple that have had a few spats throughout their relationship but that's what makes it healthy, Ember is kinda cool; she is a diva rockstar that gets power from people cheering her name; Frostbite is my favorite; he's a giant yeti with a left arm made out of ice. He helped me with my ice ghost powers.

At school, everyone called me loser. Some still do but the guys don't really because of my body. I have the body most girls and models would kill for and it gets really irritating. Who knew ghost hunting is a very good workout. I do have a crush on someone, I'm a teenage girl so what, but it would never work out. He's one of the A-listers; a group of rich kids who get off scot free and the most popular kids in the whole school. His name is Dash Baxter. Football player, muscular, and not an eye sore but he bullies people below him that's why I never act like I have a crush on him. But he has a fanboy crush on my ghost form, Danni Phantom.

But right now I am fighting my future self, Elle Phantom. She is very evil. More so than Dark Pariah or Vlad Plasmius; his real name is Vlad Masters and went to school with my parents. I have all the help I have from different ghosts (friends and enemies), friends, family, and the town. While they are fighting her army, I am fighting her. But I was losing. I was scraped, bruised, had broken bones, and a black eye. I was laying on the ground trying to rebuild strength for my next strike but I couldn't. She stood over me, laughed, and raised her hand for the last hit to kill me.

"NO!" I heard. Then a blast and someone skidding across the pavement. I skint my eyes and just see red and white.

"DASH!" three people yelled. I look up and she has a neutral face. I took my chance and froze her with all my might. It took awhile for her to comprehend what was happening she was completely frozen before she could make a sound. I grabbed a Fenton Thermos right next to me and sucked her in.

"Skulker, give this to Clocksworth. He'll know what to do with it," I ordered.

"You got it, Phantom," he said.

Without any energy left, I transformed back into my human form. Least to say, the whole town was surprised. I could see my parents' faces and how shocked they were.

"Dani," Sam and my other friend, Tucker, called out. When they reached me, they helped me stand.

"Fenton, you're Danni Phantom," Paulina, or in my mind and Sam's: slut, said with bewilderment.

"Surprise," I weakly said.

Sam and Tucker brought me over to Dash, Paulina, Kwan, and Star. "Hand an IV bag, syringe, gauze, and tape to me, Tuck," I requested. He nodded, got them, and handed them to me. I shifted back, injected the syringe into my arm, took out some of my ghostly blood, rolled Dash's sleeve, stuck the IV bag needle in his arm, stuck the syringe with my blood in his arm, letting all of it go into his system, took the syringe out and put gauze and tape so it wouldn't get infected.

"Is he going to make it," Kwan asks hopefully. "Maybe. When he does come through he will be like me. Half ghost, half human. Half dead, half alive," I said. On the inside, I was praying that it would work.

"I'm not gonna be the girlfriend to a half human," Paulina screeched. "Then you are nothing but a cold hearted bitch," a voice said.


End file.
